Bunny
by Kurotsuki Hikyo
Summary: Oneshot - Rin and her twin brother are on a quest to search for her missing bunny. At the same time, revealing the culprit for the the disappearance. At the Crypton mansion, everyone was a suspect. In other words... Rin and Len running around the mansion playing detective. A light and humorous story. Rated T for fun (I don't really know though)


**It's been a while since I last updated. Anyway, this is my first oneshot. I had this idea a while back but never seem to put it together =w="**  
**Um... yeah happy reading! xD *Shot*  
Sorry if there's some grammar or spelling mistakes (_ _)  
**

****Disclaimers:** The vocaloid characters doesn't belong to me. And also the twin's psp games. I only own the story... **

* * *

.

.

.

"LEN!" Her voice rang throughout the mansion. In this time of day, both of every humans and vocaloids spends their precious morning with helping of delicious breakfast. Of course everyone had their own tastes.

My name is Len. Just your average un-age-able 14 years old boy with road rollers and banana fetish. I sing for living. I don't go to any school. For fun, I follow my twin sister everywhere - as she always bound to find something fun.

By the way that was her screaming my name.

"What?" I asked her. She grabbed my shoulder with both of her hands and wailed.

"BUNNY'S MISSING!"

"C-clam down!" I managed to hold her down and made her sat on the dining chair. The other vocaloids watched us in amusement while eating their breakfast to replace the uncooked popcorn.

"Help me find it!" she shouted again but this time her voice level was lower.

"Alright... but first... what is 'bunny'?" She doesn't make any sense sometimes. At least explain things to the very detail first before asking someone for their help. But her ways of doing things never fails to amuse me.

Her eyes widen... grabbed my yellow necktie... and glared into my eyes...

"How many years have you know me?"

"Um... three years perhaps?" I pondered. Answering question while your necktie chocking you certainly makes the situation more harder.

"Wrong! It's fourteen years and another fourteen years if you counts our previous lives."

"Master only made us three years ago and since when did-"

"I was a queen of the yellow kingdom! Remember when I changed the transportation law? Road rollers instead of carriages! I was a genius!"

"Wasn't that a song-"

"Like I'd care!" Why did I even bothered... "Anyway, help me find bunny!"

I wanted to ask her again about this bunny thing but that would only trigger a death flag. Therefore I peeked over my twin's shoulder and sent a number of sos signals to those ignorant bystanders.

Miku continued devouring her leeks nonstop. Kaito stared his melting frost in complete horror. Luka was busy listening to Meiko complaints on how master's haven't been giving her allowance. Neru kept crashing her thumbs on the keypad although there were times she would snapped and threw the phone across the room. Haku was sleeping with her head planted on the dining table.

Welcome to the Crypton mansion. And this is my daily life.

"Hey Len!" She wailed while shaking my shoulder back and forth.

Calm down Len. Don't be swayed by the sudden change in atmosphere. Lets start with analyzing the crime scene.

Starting with the person in front of me.

As usual, the tailor-made yellow colored sailor-like uniform. Unlike me the knot in the middle is a bow rather than a tie. Anyway moving on... nothing weird about her.

Wait, is it me or she seems shorter than normal.

Oh, her head's empty. Her signature gravity defying white ribbon is absent.

"Ah, your ribbon..."

"EXACTLY!" She let go of me and touched the air with her palms spread open. "Help me find it!"

"H-Have you checked inside the road roller?"

"I can't... master stole it from me... tch just because I drove through his laboratory that doesn't mean he could take whatever he wants..."

"No wonder I can't find it in the garage..."

"Yeah, we should get it back sooner or later."

"Agreed..."

Rin grabbed her share of breakfast and the bunny thing was left forgotten.

"BUNNY!"

Or not... "Please... eat something first..." I practically begged as my spoon just one inch from my mouth. You don't get to eat banana soup everyday for breakfast. Master seemed to be in a good mood today.

"I guess you're right."

Some hour later, we all went to our respective places of the day. Miku-nee is at the recording studio though I don't know why she brought a bucket of leeks with her. Kaito-nii at his ice cream farm. It's a special place made by master. Not that I know how it works. Luka gone fishing. Meiko lying on the dining table with Haku trying to wake her up. Neru went to master in order to fix her broken phone.

Rin and I... we're playing detective...

"Well then my dear Watson... shall we proceed on our quest?" She narrowed her eyes and announced before blowing the bubble smoke pipe.

"I wanna be Holmes."

"Such position only can be filled by a person with a leadership and charisma, in other words... me!"

It's hard for me not to laugh. Who knows what will come flying at me if I did. But I guess I'll just have to went with the flow then. "Okay for starters... lets search our room-"

"Let's confirm everyone's alibi."

"Excuse me?" I asked with a deadpanned face.

"This place is full of suspects... and everyone seems suspicious. Look over there."

I followed her pointed index finger. It was Luka with a bucket full of tunas. Seems like her trip was a success. "Nothing suspicious."

"How long have you been a detective?"

"... Forty two seconds?"

"Sigh... how useless..." Don't invite me then. "Looks like I have to be the one to solve the riddles..."

"Well, good luck with that." I waved a hand and flee out of sight. Suddenly, I felt a cold metallic brush around my neck. "H-H-Hey Rin! Wha-"

"Hehe, you're not going anywhere." She gave a mischievous cat-like grin.

"But- I'm not a dog!"

"Yeah, you're more like a cat."

"That's not the point!" I tried to tear the thing around my neck. "Get this thing of me!"

"Why? That collar look cool on you." She raised a brow while playing with a metal chain. Where did she get that from? I took a closer look at the thing around me. The metal chain was connected with one side of the collar.

Perfect... just perfect.

Rin smiled innocently as she tug the metal chain lightly.

"Okay then, let's explain the situation." Rin started her lecture, still playing with the metal chain. "Yesterday, I still have my ribbon. I took it off before I went to shower. I recalled leaving it on the night table."

"And then it disappeared in the morning." I continued her sentence with a bored look on my face.

Rin realized that but she only frowned. "Actually it disappeared in the night but since I was playing GEB I didn't realized."

"GEB?"

"Gods Eater Burst... but that's not important right now. Oh look, there's Miku." At the corner of our eyes, Miku came inside the room looking quite disheveled. "Miku-nee!"

The twin tailed diva watched us back and forth, until her sight landed on the material around my neck connecting to my sister's hand. "Oh, hi Rin, hi Len. Nice to see you energetic in the morning..." Apparently she just dismissed it.

"Psst," I whispered into Rin's ears. "Can I go now?"

Without warning, Rin pulled the chain as she walked towards Miku, dragging me along with her. This is not fun.

"Where were you?" Rin asked and so the interrogation started.

"With master... recording... nonstop..." After that she fell on her knees and her eyes went shut. "Hungry."

"Alright." Rin took and deep breath and grabbed another chain from no where. The chain seems longer than the one connecting from my neck. The other longer chain joined together and made the chain more longer. Why? "Len, grabbed some leeks from the storage."

"Is that why you made the chain longer?" I snapped clutching the metal thing. "And I don't want to go in there! The smell is unbearable!"

"No need to worry my trustful accomplice, there's a spacesuit at my room. Use it properly. Partner." She gave a thumbs up and an unreadable face. Miku still planting her face on the floor. I can only cry.

"D-Damn it!" I ran towards my destination while the metal chain fluttering behind my back.

**...And so...**

"She was practically using you." I managed to say before collapsing on my king sized bed. Rin was sitting crossed legged beside me with a pen under her chin.

"Why is that?" She asked but her focus was still taken by the piece of paper in front of her.

"She made you to take her food from the storage."

"That wasn't me. It was you remember."

I groaned and planted my face into my pillow. Too tired. Not to mention that spacesuit was heavy. I can't even walk properly in there. How did she get that thing anyway.

"According to the information given. Yesterday, Miku was in her room. Apparently no one could confirm her alibi as she was alone. Therefore she'll be listed as one of the suspects."

"Did you watch Conan yesterday?" I asked.

She only answered a simple 'yeah' and went back into the thinking train. So much on being her trustful accomplice...

"Right, we'll work out the solution after we questioned everyone."

"Hmm... Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Neru, Haku... that's all right?"

"There's master as well."

"Seriously? You think he's the type of person who would steal your bunny?"

"Well he did steal the road roller once so yeah." Wasn't that your fault? "Anyway, I want this over with before dinner so lets get a move on."

"Aren't you being to uptight about this? Usually you would invade everyone bedroom door and frankly accuse them of being the culprit rather than investigate it behind the scene."

"Yes, that may be true my dear Watson. But I realized..." She stood up from her seat and shouted at the world. "What's the fun in that?"

"Um..."

"Exactly!" I haven't answer anything. "Now that you understand, let's get to work!" I don't understand anything! "Len, you go for Kaito and Meiko. I'll cover the rest. Understood?"

"...Not really-"

"Good. Let's spread out!"

* * *

"So um... yeah. Meiko-nee, where were you yesterday?" I asked, notepad on my hand while a pen on the other.

She didn't move.

This is a waste of time.

"Haku," I turned my head to the girl at the corner of the room. "Good luck." With that I left the room while tears seeped from her eyes.

* * *

I guess Kaito-nii is the last one. Let's get this over with... I still haven't completed all the routes in Oreimo...

Where was he again... on yeah the ice cream farm. Don't ask me how'd that happen cause I'm sane and don't want to break my sanity just because of some stupid curiousity.

I arrived at the door where the words 'ICG' (dunno what it meant) written on the top. It was located at the remote part of the mansion at the end of the red carpet hallways. Beside the door was a tight security lock complete with thumb, hand, eye scan plus keypad to insert the password.

No matter how I look at it. Getting in is impossible.

Unless with the help of road roller. Which is also impossible. Thanks to Rin of course.

"Len? What are you doing here?" A male voice called behind me. That voice could only be Kaito as he's the only male vocaloid in the mansion. Me? Of course I'm a 100% geniune guy. I hate to admit it but... Yeah I don't want to admit it.

"Looking for you." I let out an involuntary sigh and searched for my notepad inside my pocket.

His eyes suddenly sparkled and I don't really like it when he's like that. "Did I triggered a flag somewhere?"

I grabbed a hockey stick which was conveniently sitting at the corner and filled it's purpose. "Don't come close." The blue haired vocaloid could only weep in the background. I put on my best emotionless face I could make and started the real reason why I bothered coming here. "Well now... let's get this over with shall we?"

"So... what are you doing here?" He manage to let out.

"Investigating."

"Oh, so you're searching for this bunny thing Rin mentioned about in the morning?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, my face still emotionless. "Anyway, where were you yesterday?"

"Heh, so harsh..." He laughed dryly. "Um... yesterday I was with Miku."

I raised a brow. "The two of you?" I asked and he just nodded. "What did you guys do?"

"Played board games here and there. Nothing much if you ask me."

"Hmm..." I scribbled down the things he said on the notepad. Though I don't know how this is necessary. After all, us vocaloids can just memorize it. Oh wait, humans can do that too. "After breakfast, where were you?"

"I was practicing my my new song."

"Was there anyone with you?"

"No, I was at my room alone."

"I see... well, thanks for your time." I shoved back my writing equipment in my pockets and went on my way. Kaito only nodded and turned around to insert the password for entry.

I am not curious of what's in there. Mind you.

* * *

"Rin, I'm back..." I went inside our room and sighed in content. Rin turned her attention and me and smiled widely. That surely is a bad omen.

"Welcome back dear!" she replied. Her later comment made my guard down. "What do you want? Is it dinner? Or maybe bath? Or... perhaps... me-"

"Okay okay I get it, can we drop the joke now?" I frowned weakly, pushing her away from me. Here what I can't stand... Rin being all mushy with me. Seriously its weirdly embarrassing So much of being her twin brother. Well not really cause we're not blood related. Oh wait, do we even have a blood?

"Sheesh, uptight as usual..." She frowned. "But well... I'm glad you came. So how was the investigation going?"

"Err... Here..." Rather than talking about the reports, there are some things that's better be left unsaid. For example, giving her my notepad.

"Wait what? Why isn't Meiko-nee on the list?" She roared. Trust me, she roared. It's her thing. If you look closely she breaths fire.

"She's asleep plus drunk. Waking her up would only results death."

"I guess you're right." Case closed. We have our experience. And it wasn't memorable. "Hmm... Kaito-nii seemed innocent..."

"Really?" I raised a brow. I thought she would notice the abnormality.

"What, is there something wrong?"

"Take a closer look at what he did yesterday night. And try to compare it with Miku-nee."

"... They doesn't match..."

"Exactly," Drum rolls. I'm a better Holmes than her so why am I the Watson?

"We need some further clues... Lets observe them more." I know they doesn't match but what does bunny relation to that? I can't think of anything logical.

"RinLen, what are you two doing?" Speak of the devil. Miku's behind us at the perfect time. So much for only observing.

"Miku-nee... where were you last night?" Rin dropped her frown and smiled.

"Hmm? I told you I was at my room." Miku raised a brow, clearly feeling strange on where Rin's going.

"Really?" Rin narrowed her eyes more clearly giving Miku the suspicion signal.

"Y-yes." Miku stuttered.

"Okay I give up!" Rin finally roared and threw my notebook across the room. Uhh... I just bought that last week... It was the only thing that have a cute bear print on it... "You were with Kaito yesterday night am I right? Don't you dare lie cause I have proof!" Miku flinched and collapsed onto the ground. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay..." Rin's face soften as she kneel down to Miku's level and somehow the atmosphere turned pinkier. "All of us makes mistakes... so... stand up."

Miku smiled and brighten up, "R-Rin-"

"Well leaving those aside where's my bunny?" Rin firmly asked causing the previous atmosphere to lose it's color.

"Bunny?" She raised a brow.

"Yesh mah Bunny. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Rin, maybe you should have asked specifically what you want." I intruded. Not like anyone care except Rin of course. Miku looks like she needed help in translating Rin's language." I was having problem on understanding you before you know."

Rin frowned upon my comment but dismissed it easily later on. "My white ribbon..." She muttered, barely heard.

"That's better," I smiled. "You should have said that from the beginning.

Rin frowned again but didn't say anything. "so... have you seen it?"

It took two minutes for Miku to answer Rin's question but in the end she said. "Nope, I don't think I've seen it."

"I knew it..." Rin muttered while placing her hand under her chin.

"Wait you knew it?" I asked deadpanned. Where did the drama go?

"The culprit is master." Rin stood up from her kneeling position leaving Miku there confused. Oh, I'm confused too by the way. "No... it just have to be him!"

"Um... can I ask why?" I raised my arm, gathering her attention.

"Why you ask?" Yes. "It's because... ... ...he's the most shady person in this house." Her eyes glinted as if she had just did something smart.

"You just paused there didn't you?"

"Nice observation! Expected no less from my trustful assistant!"

I facepalmed.

"So, where is master. I must retrieve my precious at once!"

Miku raised her hand. "Master's in his lab."

"I give you my thanks!" Rin grinned and went sprinting to the final destination. I can only walk behind her while staring at her vanishing back.

"By the way." I started, initiating a conversation with Miku who was still on the ground. "What were you doing with Kaito-nii last night?"

"Boardgames..." Miku replied. "He always beat me so I thought I should take my revenge someday... someday..." She sniffled.

I don't really understand the situation but, I'm not going to pry into things further.

* * *

"Give your self. Your evil tyrant shall end by my own two hands!" Rin roared and took a stance much like a sadistic queen.

"Master, how disappointing of you..." A coarse voice came out from my mouth.

"Hey I thought I told you to act better than that! You sounded like a robot." Well am I one? Apparently Rin thought to make the situation more realistic, we should act. I'm not really fond of the idea though.

"Umm..." Master interrupted. "What are you doing in my lab?"

"Investigating" "Investigating" Rin and I answered simultaneously.

"Jumping to the point... Where's my bunny?" Rin leaned forward, staring into master's eyes, clarifying her determination.

"Umm... what are you talking about?" master blinked same like the peripherals surrounding us. Yes, we're in master's lab and I can tell you this. It's HUGE. I always knew the Crypton mansion was huge but I don't know why it had to be huge. Also half of the space taken was master's laboratory. Imagine Rin's road roller rolling through it.

"Okay this is getting old... My ribbon..." Rin frowned as she gave me this look for a second. I love the attention.

"Isn't it in your room?" Master replied sweatdropped.

"Please that's the first thing I searched. Now, spit out the truth. Confess! We won't hurt you..." Rin said that with a menacing look on her face which contradicted her comment earlier.

Master looked at me with pleading eyes over Rin's shoulder. Of course on normal course I would always prevent Rin from going out of hand but I'm tired and this seemed like fun so I'll watch.

I gave master thumbs up and mouthed 'Good Luck' With that I took a step backwards while tears seeped from master's eyes. Deja vu...

Though I doubt master's the culprit.

"I'M SORRY!" What the... "I didn't mean to... I-I- It's was kinda tempting so..." How so?!

Rin... I hope she doesn't snapped and threw a rampage.

"Hmph, as expected of me." Rin gave a victorious face and sighed like a commander who had just won a war. So... she's happy? Why?

"So, where is it?" I asked sweatdropped. Knowing master it's bound to be near something weird.

"That... I can't tell you..." Master muttered in a very quiet voice. I could barely heard it.

"Where?" Rin asked again in that innocent voice of hers. Apparently she didn't catch that.

"Specified Information..." Master repeated. His face turned sideways.

* * *

"Master sure acted strange..." I started. The sound of birds could be heard at a distance. Light from the sunset brushed the swaying trees in such soothing manner. Currently Rin and I are walking aimlessly around the Crypton personal garden. Its kinda nice looking at the greenery for a change.

"Isn't he always like that..." Rin frowned, placing her palms on top of her head as she walked. In the end, master wouldn't tell us the big secret is and kicked us out. Well not really but it does looked that way.

She did put up a fight. But it's master, we can't just grab a bucket and slam his head with it. Though there are several times I wanted to.

"Do you miss that ribbon?"

"Well... yeah... perhaps..."

"If you want, I can buy you another one. It's not that expensive anyway."

Rin stopped walking. I can't tell if she's mad at me since she was frowning ever since master kicked us out from his lab. "Are you stupid?"

"..." I guess I am... "Sorry, I just remembered..."

"...Good..."

~:xXx:~

_The two of us were programmed. We were just a product. Originally made for entertainment. We had no one we could entirely trust. Just a while back, Rin and I only need each other._

_We were in a white room. There was nothing else. How plain._

_"Are they our completed project?" A man of sort asked the person beside him as he continued to observe us behind the transparent glass. I stared at him, full of curiousity. If my database is correct. That is what one called human. He looked like me. So am I a human?_

_"Yes... These two will surely..." The voice fades. Two? But, I'm the only one here. Is there another one?_

_I turned around. There was a person. I felt like I was staring at a mirror but at the same time I'm not._

_The person cocked her head side ways, like a kitten. Who is she? Do I know her? Of course not. I had just born._

_"Rin!" The person suddenly spoke out. A smile spread across her face._

_As if someone controlling me, I replied-  
_

_"Len."_

__~:xXx:~

"Remember our first recording?" Rin asked. The mansion was in sight.

"How could I not..." I replied, feeling a little guilty. Well... I nearly forgot. In my book that was a crime. "You were scared right? You held my hand while shivering."

"It was cold!"

"If I remembered correctly the heater was working." I laughed lightly.

"Well... I mean... they said they'd discard us if there was some mistakes..."

"Yeah, I recalled that..."

"But in the end it was done perfectly."

"Only because I was beside you."

"I guess."

"And I... gave you a ribbon..."

"Yeah, that too."

"Sorry. I forgot."

Rin skipped to the entrance of the mansion and held the doorknob, turning it gently. "Sheesh, if you forget again-"

"-'I will enslave you' is what you're gonna say right? Though I can live with that."

"Just how masochist are you?" She stared at me with her mouth half opened. I can only smile at her reaction.

"If it's Rin then I'm fine with it."

She sighed and opened the door. I could faintly see her smiling.

Luka suddenly appeared behind the door with her hand cupping her ears.

Awkward silence. "Well... lets go fishing..." She giggled, walking away like nothing had happened.

* * *

At night...

"Alright master, where is Rin's ribbon?" I asked with some threat behind it. Rin's probably sleeping or playing games right now. Now that I remembered, there's no way I'm gonna let this one pass.

"I'll give it back tomorrow! I promise!" Master practically bowing with his forehead hammering the ground.

"No, I want it now."

"Um... please...? I'll give your road roller back... okay?"

"Interesting... but no. Rin's ribbon is important than that. At first place, why do you have it anyway?"

Master stood up and sighed. "The higher ups wanted to do an experiment. Apparently the ribbon itself got the fanbase attention."

"Um... I don't really understand..."

"You know how it's pointy all the time?" Yeah sure. Like I said its a gravity defying white ribbon. Since Rin always wear it all the time, I can't really see how weird it is. "For our next merchandise, I was placed in charge on the designs. I thought could mass produce it and put it for sale. You know... like clones."

"Have you gone desperate? That thing will put the company into bankruptcy."

"I can't deny that... but the deadline is near..." Master laughed lightly while scratching the back of his neck. Seconds later he collapsed and cried. Yes, he cried.

I sighed. "Sorry but I promised myself I'll get the ribbon back. Oh yeah, just steal Kaito-nii's scarf. That would probably sells. I mean, he wore it in Summer near a fire once. That's weird right?"

"I guess... alright. At this point, I don't really know what to do."

**And so... morning!**

"LEN!" Rin's voice rang throughout the crypton mansion. Yup, same as always. Never fails to calm me down.

"Look!" She screamed directly at my ear. Seriously, I thought my ears nearly broke.

"Ah... your ribbon's back..." I lazily replied while sipping a cup of tea. Mornings were never easy for me since Rin was there to spice things up. I mean, it's morning! I'm tired! Sleep deprived!

Rin raised a brow. "I thought you'd be more surprised than that. Well no matter, now that bunny's back on my hand... we're going to find the culprit!"

"Didn't we already established it was Master who stole it?"

"Duhh, that much I know. The culprit I meant is the person who placed it on my night table. For it to suddenly reappear is actually pretty mysterious..." She gave a mischievous cat-like grinned. I peeked over her shoulder, hoping to find some reliable help. Though as always, they ignored us like we're some speck of dust at the corner of the window.

I stared back at my twin. "Can we eat first?"

She grinned while grabbing my arm.

"Rejected!"

.

.

* * *

**DONE! D (LONG!)  
Yeah, that was a hard work though it was kinda fun xD Wonder if the ending was that simple... =w="  
Anyway, tell me what you think about it ^^ Thankyou so much for reading! *bows***


End file.
